Telephony communications have traditionally been provided by the public switched telephone network (PSTN), which remains dominant in providing telephony services using circuit-switched connections. The PSTN continues to provide the highest quality of service levels for telephony communications and extends to a vast majority of the population. With the ever-increasing availability and quality associated with voice-over-packet (VoP) technologies, there is a movement towards providing telephony communications in association with various types of media services via packet-switched networks.
An increasing number of households and businesses have both PSTN connections through telephony lines, such as POTS lines, as well as broadband access over packet-switched networks to provide access to the Internet, file transfer, streaming media, and the like. Although the PSTN provides a high quality of service, broadband access quality is continuing to increase and has reached a level at which voice communications are of an acceptable quality. Many of the media services made possible via packet-switched networks are very complementary to voice calls. With VoP technologies, the association of additional media services with voice sessions is relatively straightforward. Unfortunately, integration of media services with POTS calls has proven complicated, and subscribers have been reluctant to give up their POTS lines in favor of VoP technologies. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and cost effective technique to integrate media services provided via a broadband connection in association with voice calls provided over a POTS line.